


Like I would

by FranCV



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, G!p Lexa, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranCV/pseuds/FranCV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Friday night, and the two girls have been doing this for the past 2 years, since both of them were 14 years old. Sometimes they would study together, sometimes talk about their week or just watch a movie cuddling on Clarke's bed. Both of them, no matter what, always make sure to leave their Friday's nights free. No matter how hard their friends try to convince the girls to make another plans that include them all. After a terrible week, Clarke and Lexa are always looking forward to movie nights.</p><p> </p><p>Or<br/>Clarke and Lexa have been best friends since freshman year of high school, and they've also been trying to deny their feelings for each other for a long time. But when Clarke gets asked out on a date, Lexa couldn't help but feel extremely jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure sin. I'm sorry I couldn't help myself ASDKLJF.  
> I'm also working on my other fic so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this one sooorry.
> 
> I wrote this at 3 am all mistakes are on me lol  
> The title is from Zayn's song, if you haven't heard it yet I recommend it. :)

Clarke opens the front door of her house and greets her best friend with a big smile. Lexa would hug her, but her hands are busy holding the pizza box she bought on her way to Clarke's house after her soccer game. Sadly it was an away game and Clarke couldn't go to support her best friend. It's Friday night, and the two girls have been doing this for the past 2 years, since both of them were 14 years old. Sometimes they would study together, sometimes talk about their week or just watch a movie cuddling on Clarke's bed. Both of them, no matter what, always make sure to leave their Friday's nights free. No matter how hard their friends try to convince the girls to make another plans that include them all. After a terrible week, Clarke and Lexa are always looking forward to movie nights.

"Hi Lex," Clarke says and kisses her best friend's cheek. She does not notice the blushing on Lexa's face. "Come in."

Clarke opens the door a little more wide to let her friend in and escape from the cold night outside. Lexa kicks her Nike cleats off, because of course she came to Clarke's house right after the game without bothering going to her own home, and leaves them next to the front door and closes the door with her foot.

"Hey." Lexa says after leaving the pizza box on the coffee table in the living room and her bag on the couch, she turns around to give her friend a hug. After they break apart, Clarke sits on the couch and pats the spot next to her as she moves her legs under her body.

"Tell me everything about the game," Clarke says as Lexa takes off her black Nike hoodie leaving her only with her soccer uniform because even if it's winter, it's always warm inside the Griffin's house. "Did you guys win? Did you score? Come on Lex!" She actually whines making Lexa laugh.

Lexa brings her legs to her chest and rests her jaw on top of her knees. She sighs and turns to look at Clarke's curious blue eyes. "We actually lost 2-1, the other team scored on added time." Lexa says as she remembers how pissed her coach was with the results, of course she was as well because she nearly scored when the second half started but missed the shot. She feels like it's her fault her team lost. "I... Ugh."

Clarke moves closer to her friend and wraps one of her arms around her shoulders bringing the sad girl to her side. "What is it, Lex?" She asks with the softest voice she can manage. But that's the exact moment her mom decides to make an appearance.

"Clarke I'm leaving." The older woman says. "You know the rules, I'll be back in the morning. Hi Lexa."

"Hi Mrs. Griffin." Lexa waves at Clarke's mom with a little smile, Abby Griffin, when the older woman says goodbye to her daughter before leaving for a night shift at the local hospital. Abby kisses Clarke's forehead and smiles at Lexa. "Nice to see you."

Clarke wraps her arms around her mom's neck for a moment and hugs her before letting go. Abby kisses her daughter's forehead one more time. Lexa uses that time to check her phone's screen to see if she has any new messages.

"Goodnight girls." Abby says before taking her purse and leaves the house.

Once they hear the door being closed, Clarke gives all of her attention back to her friend. Lexa is opening the pizza box and taking a big and cheesy slice. Clarke smiles softly because pizza always makes her friend feel better. And as her best friend, it's her job to do it as well.

"Tell you what," Clarke speaks catching Lexa's attention as she chews the food inside her mouth. "You guys are gonna win next time, and we'll all be there cheering for you. Me, O, Raven and Anya. It's gonna be awesome. You just wait." She says with a big smile on her face. Lexa answers with a smile of her own. "I'm gonna go get the soda and some plates, I'll be right back."

"Need any help?" Lexa asks as she watches her friend stand up from the leather couch and walk into the kitchen.

"Nope!" Clarke says without turning around. "Got it all covered." And that's the first time Lexa notices how good Clarke's ass looks on her new pajamas. Lexa gulps as she feels her soccer shorts getting a little more tight around her crotch. _Calm down_ , she thinks, _she's your best friend._

After a few minutes of chewing her pizza Lexa sees her friend struggling with all of the things her hands and arms are trying to hold. Chuckling softly, Lexa leaves her half-eaten slice of pizza inside the box again as she stands up to help her friend. After taking the two plates and glasses from Clarke's hands, the blonde thanks her and they both make their way to Clarke's bedroom. Lexa leaves Clarke to take care of the movie choosing and she goes back downstairs to get her bag and the pizza box. She turns off the lights from the living room and walk upstairs to her best friend's bedroom. She sees Clarke sitting on her bed against the headboard with the tv remote on her hand, Lexa closes the door with her free hand and lets her bag, that was hanging from her shoulder, fall to the carpeted floor next to the door.

"I'm gonna need you to take a shower before getting into my bed, Woods." Clarke says without taking her eyes from the tv.

Lexa laughs loudly as she leaves the pizza box on the corner of Clarke's bed. "Are you saying I smell, Griffin?" She says with a smirk as she looks at her best friend. "How sweet from you."

"I'm just being honest," Clare laughs and looks at her best friend. Lexa keeps the smirk on her face for her best friend to see. A few seconds later though, she turns it into a pout.

"Rude." Lexa says with a little laugh as she sits next to her best friend. "I will shower after eating, you know I hate when the pizza gets cold."

Lexa takes the slice of pizza she was already eating from the box without bothering to use the plate Clarke brought for her. Clarke rolls her eyes and opens the can of Coca Cola and takes a long sip before choosing a slice of pizza. Both of the girls turn their attention at the tv as Clarke press the play button from her DVD player and Titanic begins to play. Lexa couldn't help but playfully groan and look at her best friend, who has a smirk on her face as she tries not to laugh at Lexa's reaction.

"Really, Clarke?" Lexa asks as she takes the Sprite can Clarke hands her. "We saw it last week. Twice."

Clarke shrugs. "You know I love it." She says as she bites her slice of pizza.

"You cried _both_ times, Clarke." Lexa says and earns a soft smack on her strong arm from her best friend. Lexa couldn't help but laugh and relax on Clarke's bed after a stressful day.

An empty box of pizza later, Lexa is laying on her stomach playing a silly game on her phone. Clarke is still sitting against the heavy headboard and sometimes she looks over at her best friend. She knows Lexa doesn't like the movie but she also knows that her friend finds Kate Winslet extremely attractive. She can't blame her though. So she decides to play with her a little.

"Lex look! They're finally having sex."

Lexa sits up so fast she nearly fell from the bed and Clarke is laughing so hard she had to grab her stomach. She wipes a few tears a few moments later because Lexa looks so mad she couldn't help but keep laughing until she was literally in tears. Lexa sighs loudly.

"Clarke that was mean." Lexa pouts.

But neither of them realized that the sex scene was actually about to happen because Clarke was too busy laughing and Lexa looking at her best friend. They both turn around to look at the tv at the same time the main characters started kissing. Lexa couldn't help but feel a little flustered because just like when she saw Clarke in her new pajamas, her Superman boxers felt a lot tighter than when she put them on this morning. This is not good, Lexa thinks as she tries to avoid looking at the tv or her best friend. She decides that this is the best time to leave and take the shower she promised her friend she would take. She stands up from the bed so fast that Clarke looks at her with something on her eyes she can't recognize.

"I'm, uh, I'm gonna go shower." Lexa mumbles as she takes her bag from the floor. She doesn't see Clarke giving her a quick nod before she enters the bathroom on Clarke's bedroom, and of course she didn't notice that her best friend was probably as worked up as she was. Clarke can feel the wetness pooling between her thighs and she knows that's not good.

Once inside the bathroom, Lexa rests her forehead against the door and closes her eyes. She knows that one day she'll have to tell her best friend about the little crush she might have on her. _But not now_ , she thinks. Lexa takes off her white and blue soccer uniform and sports bra but leaves her boxers on as she waits for the water to warm up. She actually laughs when she takes off her last piece of clothes and her member bounces out and stands proud between her legs. She'll definitely have to take care of _that_ before going back to bed with Clarke.

Lexa softly strokes herself as the hot water runs down her body and tries to think about anything but her friend who's currently on the room next to her and actually enjoying the movie. She closes her eyes but the only thing she can see it's Clarke's eyes staring at her, her soft lips and her cleavage. _Oh her cleavage._ She shakes her head trying to erase her best friend from her mind but she can't. Lexa quickens the movements of her hand after a few minutes and using her thumb to touch the head of her dick gathering some of the pre cum she moans and makes herself cum against Clarke's shower wall. She throws her head back and bites her lip to keep the loud moans from coming out of her mouth. After a few seconds of still hard pumping her now sensitive dick she feels it beginning to soften again. Lexa lets out a long sigh as she uses Clarke's soap and water to wipe the white cum from her hand, and then proceeds to clean the wall as well. Now that she's more relaxed, she focus on actually showering and getting her friend out of her mind. She can't get hard again if she plans of expending the night with her best friend.

After putting on her favorite Superman pajamas, Clarke's present for her birthday, she dries her hair with her white and fluffy towel and comes out of the bathroom. She finds her best friend still sitting on the bed but this time with some tissues around her. Clarke it's already crying with the movie. Lexa knows she shouldn't laugh, but she can't help it, because Clarke cries every single time they watch Titanic even when she knows what's gonna happen. She even knows the lines but she still cries at the end.

"Are you crying already?" Lexa asks with a little laugh as she lays down next to her best friend who nods as she wipes her eyes with another tissue.

"Shut up and hug me." Clarke says as she continues crying but rests her head on her best friend's shoulder.

They keep watching the movie until the credits come on but Clarke is still a crying mess. Lexa doesn't want to tell her but she probably ruined her Superman pajamas. Lexa decides to change the movie to something more nice that will cheer up her best friend, she changes the channels until she finds the Disney one and smiles when she sees that The suite life of Zack and Cody it's on. She knows how much Clarke loves that show.

After the episode ended Lexa tells Clarke she's going to the kitchen to get another can of soda and the blonde gives her a nod. However, when Lexa gets back, she finds her best friend sleeping on top of her bed. Lexa smiles and leaves the can of soda on top the night table before trying to wake up her best friend.

"Clarke, come on," she says as she softly squeezes her best friend's shoulder. Clarke groans but doesn't open her eyes. "Get under the covers, it's a cold night."

With Clarke's help now she's able to help her best friend to get inside her bed. Lexa turns off the lights and the tv before laying next to Clarke. She tries not to get too close to the blonde because she can't trust her body actions when she's this close to her best friend. But she knows she's fucked up when Clarke grabs her arm and throws it around her waist, making Lexa spoon her from behind. Lexa just hopes she wakes up before her best friend to make sure she doesn't make her uncomfortable with her usual hard on in the morning.

She's not that lucky though because it's Clarke who wakes up first in the middle of the night because she needed to go to the bathroom, and she felt something from behind as well. It took her some time to her tired and still half sleep self to figure out what it was, but when she realized it was Lexa's body, she couldn't help but bite her lip. She has been trying to convince herself for months now that she doesn't have, she can't have, feelings for her best friend. But right now she can't help but think of how it'd feel to be loved by her best friend. And in _all_ possible ways.

Clarke closes her eyes as she lets her mind go back to how flustered Lexa looked when they realized the sex scene on the movie was playing. She can't deny that her blue eyes wandered down to her friend's crotch and saw a little bulge. Clarke wonders if Lexa had to take care of herself before coming back to bed with her. Imagining her friend taking care of her hard dick on her own bathroom does things to Clarke's body, like making her clit slightly throb for example. Clarke groans softly and lets Lexa's steady breath on the back of her neck send shivers down her spine. She feels her friend's hand moving from her waist a little lower down until her palm is resting on her stomach. And that's when Clarke decides that she needs to take her of the wetness inside her underwear before she goes crazy. She's had it since the movie and she can't take it anymore. She tells herself that she'll be quick and quiet and her friend wouldn't even notice.

Clarke bites the end of her pillow to fight back the moans as her fingers found her sensitive clit. She rubs some hard circles on it for a few moments before it doesn't feel enough. Clarke opens her eyes and sees the clock on her night table. 3:27 am. Lexa sleeps like a rock all the time so Clarke's sure she won't hear the small whimper coming out from her mouth as she pushes two fingers inside her very wet opening. Clarke closes her eyes again and bites her lip as her fingers work easily in and out of her, the wet sound being the only thing she can hear in the middle of the night. Clarke can feel her walls clenching around her fingers and she knows it'd only take her a few more moments to cum. However, she froze when she heard a moan from behind her, and a hips thrust as well. She stopped moving her hand until she heard Lexa's raspy voice on her ear.

"Keep going Clarke." Her friend said, and of course Clarke had to take her advice.

Now that she knew her friend was awake, Clarke didn't keep her moans to herself. She started moving her fingers in and out of herself fast again, she needs to stop the throbbing on her clit, and she moaned a few times as well. She could feel Lexa trying to keep her hips from thrusting into her back, but she wanted to scream to her friend to do it because it felt so damn good to feel her hard dick against her ass. But she know she can't, that's not what best friends do. So she moves her hand until she cums this time, and she swears she could've cum again when she felt a particular hard thrust against her back from Lexa and a low moan escaping from her lips. Lexa came inside her pants just because she was masturbating next to her. If that's not hot, Clarke doesn't know what it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) I have to apologize for not updating sooner, I've been dealing with a lot of stuff lately sooo sorry.  
> I also want to thank my friends (Yknow who you are<3) for being there for me. :)
> 
> I can promise that on next chapter we will see some interesting things. (If you know what I mean..)  
> As always, sorry for any mistake!

When Clarke wakes up on Saturday morning she knows she shouldn't be disappointed to see that the other side of her bed is empty and cold. Her best friend is not there. She rubs her eyes and lets out a deep breath, Clarke reaches for her phone on the night table with her left hand without stopping to rub her eyes. She blinks a few times to get adjusted to the light coming through the curtains and finally unlocks the screen of the new phone her mom gave her a few weeks ago. When she doesn't see a new text from Lexa - just a few from Raven and Octavia telling her that they'll meet up for lunch - even now that it's past 11:00 am Clarke immediately knows something it's wrong.

So she texts her first. She asks her best friend if she got home safe this morning and why she didn't wake her up. When the answer doesn't come after a few minutes like usual, Clarke decides to get up and take a shower to help her clear her mind. When she's waiting for the water to warm up and taking off her clothes she notices something in the corner of her bathroom. She goes to pick it up and laughs when she realizes it's Lexa's favorite Superman boxers. She throws it on top of her own dirty clothes before getting under the warm water making a mental note to wash them and gave them back to her friend on Monday.

With the hot water almost burning her skin, Clarke couldn't help but remember last night's events. She remembers the way her best friend was pressed against her back when her own hand was inside her underwear. Clarke rests her forehead against the wall as she lets her fingers explore the softest part of her body. She knows she shouldn't think about Lexa's moans on her ear and how much it turns her on just remembering them. She knows she shouldn't be imagining her best friend touching her where she needs it the most. And Clarke knows she shouldn't have moaned Lexa's name when she made herself cum with her fingers, but somehow, it doesn't feel enough. Because something is missing.

After dressing with an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants she slowly walks downstairs with her phone still in her hand hoping it'll vibrate with a message from her best friend. Her mom is in the kitchen with a still warm breakfast, Abby probably only got home a few hours ago.

"Good morning, Clarke," Abby says as Clarke sits in front of her in the kitchen table.

"Morning mom."

"Did you and Lexa had fun last night?" Abby asks as she prepares more coffee in the counter.

Clarke bites her lip. "Yeah." _If only she knew_. "Did you, uh, happen to see Lexa leaving?"

If Abby noticed how busy her daughter was staring at her phone to even eat, she didn't say anything about it. She shakes her head at her daughter. "No, she was probably already gone when I get here. Do you have any plans for today?"

"Lunch with O and Raven." Clarke mumbles without moving her eyes from the screen of her phone trying to hide how disappointed she is. Abby nods.

"I have another shift at the hospital in a few hours, have fun with your friends." And with that, Clarke's mom leaves the kitchen to get a few hours from sleep, she knows when her daughter is worried about something but she's not going to tell her anyway.

Clarke it's too distracted on her phone and keeps biting her bottom lip instead of eating her breakfast. But she doesn't worry about it too much, because she'll have brunch with Raven and O in a few hours anyway.

Lexa keeps running until her legs are numb. She stops in the middle of the street to check her phone and see that she already ran over 1 km. She changes the song before she decides to go back to her house. She deserves a cold shower. Lexa uses the end of her soccer jersey to wipe some of the sweat rolling down on her forehead revealing her also sweaty abs. It's only midday so no one its around to catch a glimpse of her sweaty skin.

While walking to her house's front door, she feels her phone vibrating inside her shorts. She knows she shouldn't be ignoring Clarke, but she's too embarrassed about last night. Lexa's sure she won't be able to look at her best friend in the same way anymore. She came inside her pants next to her for heaven's sake. That's not something she'll easily forget. Just because she got too excited about hearing her best friend masturbating next to her.

Anya is in the living room sitting in the couch with her laptop on her legs, she looks at Lexa with a smirk on her face because she can read her little sister like an open book and she knows if Lexa goes out for a long run it’s because something is bothering her. Anya closes her laptop and leaves it on the coffee table and grabs Lexa's wrist when she tries to go upstairs and avoid a necessary conversation.

"Care to tell me what's up, kid?" Anya asks as she lets go of Lexa's wrist when she feels how sweaty all of her body is. "Uncle Gustus it's not here so don't worry."

"I'm only 2 years younger than you, Anya, stop calling me kid." Lexa mumbles and takes off her earphones avoiding her sister's eyes. "And nothing is wrong, I just need a shower."

But Anya knows something it's up. "If you don't tell me what's going on, I'll tell Clarke how much in love you're with her on your next game. She always sit next to me, remember?" Anya says with a smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow.

Lexa groans. "Tell her. She's probably not talking to me ever again anyway." She says and runs upstairs leaving Anya in the middle of the living room alone again wondering what the _fuck_ happened to her little sister.

With all of her clothes off and the perfect water temperature Lexa showers and closes her eyes as she tries to focus on anything else than yesterday events. She doesn't want to get hard again especially with her sister downstairs. It's embarrassing. And weird. Lexa mentally does her math homework as she applies some shampoo in her soft hair and even thinks about getting a new haircut soon. Anything that can keeps her distracted. She tries to think about soccer practice on Monday and that she needs to wash her uniform today. By the time she steps out of the water, she thanks God she was able to control her body.

Her phone is ringing on top her bed next to her clean clothes. When she sees Raven's name on the screen she shrugs and picks it up.

"Hey Raven, I'm a little busy, what's up," Lexa asks as she supports her phone between her shoulder and cheek and puts on a pair of clean underwear.

"Oh so you are in fact ignoring me."

Lexa's body froze and she almost let her phone fall when she heard Clarke's voice on the phone. The first thing Lexa notices is how pissed her best friend's voice sounds.

"Lexa?" Clarke asks again. Lexa's breath catches on her throat. "I can hear you breathing dummy. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Lexa knows she's not supposed to feel her boxers getting a little tighter around her body just because her friend it's talking to her. "N-Nothing." She stutters. "I just, had to help my uncle with something this morning. Sorry for leaving so early." She lies as she tries to distract her mind once again because she can't afford to get too excited again. Not now.

"Mhmm." Clarke hums unconvinced. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Oh shit. _There it is_. Lexa knows she's not supposed to tell her the truth, oh yeah I ran away because I came inside my pants next to you and I was embarrassed. And I also happened to enjoy rubbing myself against your ass. No. So she lies again.

"You looked exhausted."

"Mhmm." Clarke says again and Lexa closes her eyes because it somehow reminds her of her best friend's moans from last night. _Get your shit together,_ Lexa thinks. "Come have lunch with us. We're at the diner close to Raven's house." Clarke offers and Lexa can hear their friends talking about something in the background.

But Lexa knows she's not ready to see her friend yet. She actually need to prepare herself if Clarke asks her questions. Lexa knows she should even apologize for getting too close to her friend last night. Especially for those thrusts she couldn't control _. I'm so fucked,_ Lexa thinks as she uses her hand to rub her eyes and tries to think for an excuse to not going to meet her friends.

"My uncle still needs me here, sorry Clarke. Guess I'll see you this Monday on school?" She manages to get out even with her shaky voice. "Say hi to the girls from me." And with that, she ends the call before her friend tries to convince her again. Because she knows she can't say no to Clarke and will end up going to the diner as much as she knows she shouldn't.

When Lexa gets to school on Monday morning she's still rubbing her eyes and with only 5 minutes left until first period. She makes her way through the other students to get to her locker to take her books and leave her soccer bag inside. She's not gonna need it until after school anyway. Lexa was yawning when she felt someone wrapping their arms around her waist and leaving a kiss on her neck. She knows immediately that it's her best friend because that's what she does every single day. With her history book on her hand she closes her locker and turns around to face a smiling Clarke. Lexa sighs en relief when nothing seems different.

"Morning Lex." Clarke says as she hides her face on Lexa's neck, Clarke secretly loves their height difference, as Lexa wraps her free arm around her shoulders to bring her even more closer to her. "How was your weekend?" Clarke murmured against her friend's neck, and Lexa closed her eyes for a second trying to control her body again.

She needs some space between her and Clarke before she goes crazy, so she slowly breaks their hug and laughs at Clarke's pouty face. "It was boring. What about yours?" Lexa asks as she begins to walk to their first class of the day.

Lexa does not notice the look on her friend's face. "It was... Same as yours. Boring." Clarke mumbles and looks down at her feet. "I kinda, I need to tell you something, can we talk at lunch?"

Lexa freezes right there in the middle of the hall. Clarke looks at her with a worried face. Lexa tries to remain calm because now her friend wants to talk about their Friday night. She knew when she felt her friend's arms around her body that it was too good to be true.

"Uh, sure." Lexa says and they both nod. Without another word, they keep walking until they reach the classroom.

At lunch, Lexa finds herself sitting in a table outside with the sun hitting the exposed skin on her arms. She's glad she decided to wear a snapback this morning or she'll probably have a headache by now. Clarke wanted to talk to her so she's just waiting for her best friend and eating her sandwich. Lexa looks around the place and takes a few sips of her bottle of water, when she sees Clarke with her tray in her hands she waves a little to let her know where she is. When Clarke makes eye contact with her, the blonde smiles. So Lexa does the same. However, when she sees Finn, Clarke's ex boyfriend, Lexa rolls her eyes and gives her attention back to her lunch.

Lexa it's already done with her sandwich and her water by the time Clarke sits down next to her. Clarke tries to smile to her friend but Lexa's full attention is on her cellphone. Clarke tries to not to feel disappointed.

"Hey Lex." Clarke says before giving a bite to her green apple.

Lexa mumbles something back without moving her green eyes from her phone. Clarke groans.

"Can you look at me for a second?" She tries again, and after a few seconds Lexa stops playing the game in her phone and gives her attention back to her friend. "See? It wasn't that hard."

"Whatever." Lexa playfully rolls her eyes earning a chuckle from Clarke. "What did Finn want?" Lexa asks before she can stop herself, she plays nervously with her fingers on her lap and avoids her friend's blue eyes.

Clarke bites her lip. "He asked me out again on Saturday, surprisingly he was at the diner as well. Raven says he's stalking me."

Lexa manages to let out a little laugh, because no matter how she feels about her friend, if Clarke's happy she will be as well. Even if it is with the guy who cheated on her after a week of being official. But of course Lexa couldn't help but think that if she would have gone to have lunch with her friends probably this guy wouldn't have asked out her best friend again. She shakes her head trying to think about something else besides blaming herself.

"You wanted to talk about something?" Lexa asks as she looks again at her friend just in time to notice Raven and Octavia walking to their table. _Great_ , Lexa thinks, if Clarke wanted to talk about Friday's night she won't around our friends. Hopefully.

Clarke takes her time to answer and Lexa swears it felt like a lifetime waiting for her friend to swallow her food. "Yeah, Lexa, about Friday..."

But Lexa shushed her because Raven it's too close to them already. Lexa moves a little closer to her friend to whisper on her ear. "If you want, we can forget it ever happened." She whispers, and she hopes Clarke didn't catch the desperation on her voice.

Clarke's face turns bright red, and Lexa can't help but think how beautiful her friend is. "It's not that, I just, I won't be able to make it to your next game. I kinda have a date with Finn, but I'll be there for movie night, okay?"

Lexa hopes her face isn't showing how upset she is. Her friend promised she'll be there for her next game. But she won't. Because she'll be on a date with the guy who broke her heart a few months ago. And Lexa would be lying if she said she wasn't a little jealous. But _just_ a little, she tries to convince herself.

"Hey guys!" Raves says with a smile and sits in front of Clarke. Octavia takes a seat next to the smiling girl and immediately begins to eat her food.

Lexa is already standing and picking up her trash by the time Clarke is welcoming their friends. The three of them look at Lexa and the way she's closing her free fist, and how tightly she's squeezing her paper bag with her trash inside. Lexa doesn't say goodbye or anything before leaving. But of course she's not mad.

"Oh jeez, what did you do to her, Griff?" Raven asks and Clarke shrugs while she looks at her friend with a worried face.

"I have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr!  
> (iwish-iwas-besideu.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

The only thing in Lexa's mind is Clarke. Clarke telling her she has a date with the same guy who made her cry herself to sleep every night for a few weeks. Clarke's body pressed against her. Clarke Clarke Clarke. Let's say that thinking about her friend while she runs on practice with the ball on her feet it's not a good idea. She has already been tackled enough times to have a really bad pain on her left ankle. Maybe it's even sprained at this point. And coach yelling at her telling her to run faster or to pass the ball to her teammates doesn't help her anger too much.

By the time practice ends she's the only one still on the field kicking the ball around the goal posts but not because she wants to practice her penalty kicks, she's more than good enough already, it's because she wants to punch something and kicking the ball is helping her a little. Even their angry and mean senior goalkeeper left after Lexa nearly sent the ball to her face.

Lexa runs until she's at midfield and kicks the ball to the goal posts. Frustrated that the ball ended up no where near the back of the net, because her mind is far, far away from here, she shakes her head and decides that it's time to take her things and head home. Her teammates are already leaving the locker room with their hairs dripping and Lexa still haven't even touched the water yet. And she's sure she doesn't smell good at all. She has been running for at least 3 hours by now.

Lexa washes her curly brown hair under the cold water and sighs relaxed. Showers always help her to relax, especially after practice. Well, there's something that helps her to relax even more, but she doesn't want to think about her surprisingly still soft dick. Especially not after all8 of today's events.

After getting dressed with the clothes she was wearing this morning, Lexa uses her towel to dry her hair as much as she can. She doesn't want to get sick before this week's game. Her team needs to win to head to the semi finals. And as a co-captain, is her duty to bring her team to win the championship.

The ride back home on the bus felt longer than any normal day. She pays, sits, put on her earphones and her music on shuffle and stares out of the window like she does everyday. But her mind keeps bringing back things she should definitely not think about. She had to put her backpack on her lap to hide the little bulge in front of her sweatpants.

Sometimes, Lexa recognizes the drivers and she offers them a polite smile. She sees them everyday after all, and her big sister had taught her to always, always be nice with the rest of the people since she was just a child, no matter how mad or upset she is. That's why she decided it was for the best to just leave at lunch the table with her friends before she did or said something she'd end up regretting.

Lexa lets her gym bag fall from her shoulder next to the front door, she's definitely glad her little problem was gone by the time she had to get off the bus, she takes off her shoes and her earphones before calling out for Anya. Lexa finds her older sister sitting on the kitchen table with her college books in front of her and writing something on her notebook. Probably homework.

"Hey Lexa," Anya says with a tired smile. "Dinner will be ready soon, can you help me set up the table?" She asks as she closes her books, carefully looking at the number of the page she was working on before, and without waiting for an answer from the younger girl, Anya walks out of the kitchen probably to her room.

Lexa shrugs and does exactly what her sister told her, and while waiting for Anya to come back, she decides to take a glass of water and check her social media. Obviously not because she wants to see if her best friend has posted something.

On Instagram, Lexa finds a new post from Clarke. A smile immediately takes over her face when she sees her best friend's excited face with her arms wrapped on both Raven and Octavia's shoulders outside of the museum they were going to visit today after school. Lexa had the excuse of having a very important soccer practice, to avoid going out with her friends. It's not like that though, she's just not ready to spend time with Clarke again without thinking about their Friday night. And Lexa is completely sure that having a hard on in the middle of the national art museum would not have been a good thing.

"How was school,Lex?" Anya asks and Lexa nearly fell from the chair startled by the sudden noise. Anya shakes her head laughing. "You're still too easy to scare."

"Shut up." Lexa mumbles and blocks her phone screen. She leaves it on the table and stands up to help her sister with the plates.

Lexa tells Anya about her day without the details of what happened at lunch and how distracted she was at practice she couldn't score a single goal, she has scored from midfield before but her mind was somewhere else today and she couldn't focus on anything besides Clarke.

"Uncle Gustus said he had a night shift to cover today at the station," Anya says as she takes the dirty dishes from the table. "He probably won't be back until tomorrow morning until after you leave for school."

"Oh, okay."

Lexa was too busy washing the dishes, and with her mind far away, to notice the new messages she's receiving. However, Anya do gets a chance to briefly read them before the screen goes black again.

Clarke [6:49 pm]: missed you today  _:(_    
Clarke [6:49 pm]: especially at lunch  
Clarke [6:53 pm]: are you still mad at me?  
Clarke [6:59pm]: Raven wants to know if you need help with your physics homework btw

"Hey Lex," Anya says looking at her little sister after all the dry plates are back in where they belong. "Clarke's messaging you."

Lexa bites her bottom lip thinking of what to do to distract herself and avoid her best friend's messages. She's still really mad at Clarke, or maybe to herself Lexa can't figure it out, to talk to her. She'll see her tomorrow anyway so she doesn't think it'd be too bad if for once she focuses on her homework and turns off her phone.

"Okay," Lexa says and dries her hands on her t-shirt. "I'll be upstairs in my room working on my homework."

Anya stares at her little sister with suspicious eyes. Lexa never leaves Clarke's messages unanswered. And she definitely never does her homework before 10 pm. Something is bothering her. But since she herself has tons and tons of books to read for tomorrow, she lets it slip. _I'll ask her tomorrow at breakfast_ , Anya thinks as she sees Lexa grabbing her phone, backpack and disappears.

In her room, Lexa throws herself face first on her bed after dropping her backpack on the floor and uses her pillow to muffle her long and loud sigh. She knows she should get up and get ready for tomorrow. She should do her homework. She should pick fresh clothes and change into her pajamas. There's so many stuff she should do, but instead, she closes her eyes and decides to sleep for 20 minutes.

But obviously 20 minutes turned into 40, and after napping for an hour and a half, Lexa wakes up only because her phone was ringing next to her ear, still in her hand. She blames practice for leaving her exhausted. Lexa groans and answers her phone without bothering to look at the ID call, and with her free hand she rubs her eyes.

"Why are you ignoring me again." The voice says _. Shit._ Clarke. "And I can hear your breathing. I know you picked up Lex."

"Clarke I'm sorry," Lexa begins to apologize not even knowing why. "I was tired after practice and I fell asleep and I just woke u-"

"No. Stop. I know you're mad with me." Clarke interrupts her. "Come on Lex. I've known you for years, tell me what's in your mind baby."

Lexa closes her eyes again when the pet name slips from her friend's mouth. Clarke is just talking to her on the phone, she shouldn't be getting turned on. Especially not when her friend is mad at her.

"I'm... I'm just stressed." Lexa says and it's not completely a lie. "You know, with the championship getting closer and practices and finals I have to study for."

Clarke stays silent for a few seconds before speaking again. "Yeah, I'm sorry for acting like that, I didn't know Lex I'm sorry."

"It's alright Clarke," Lexa says. "I should go, I have to write an essay for English class."

"Wanna come over? I'm still not convinced you're not mad at me." Clarke says before Lexa can hung up. "I'll help you with your essay if you help me with math. Come on, just for a few hours?"

"Clarke, we have school tomorrow."

"I know dummy, but you can stay over and we can drive together to school tomorrow and maybe even grab a coffee before first period."

Lexa knows she shouldn't agree to this. She knows. She has to focus on her homework and in getting enough amount of sleep for tomorrow before practice. But she can't say no to her best friend.

"Okay fine." Lexa says and Clarke lets out a "yay!" making the green eyed girl laugh. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just get your ass here I feel like I'm staring at a Chinese book instead of maths."

Lexa laughs loudly. "See you soon."

Lexa doesn't see Anya before she leaves the house, so she makes sure to text her sister to let her know she's sleeping at Clarke's, even though her friend only lives a few streets down from her house she doesn't want to ride her bicycle in the middle of the night and risk being robbed or something worst.

Clarke opens her door as she sees her friend leaving her black bicycle in her front patio, she totally wasn't looking through the window waiting for her friend, and helps Lexa with her backpack whining and asking what is inside because it feels like she's carrying 50 pounds. Lexa laughs again and she's actually surprised how she can so easily forget she was mad with Clarke for not being able to go to her game even when she promised she would. She doesn't want to think about it right now though. Lexa pushes the bad thoughts aside and tries to focus on anything else, for example, how good Clarke's legs look when she's wearing the shorts of her pajamas. _God, stop it_ , Lexa thinks and looks away.

"Just my books Clarke." Lexa says and closes the door behind her. "Your mom's working late today again?"

Clarke nods. "Yeah, she's doing extra shifts so we can go in a little vacation next week."

"Sounds fun." Lexa sits in the couch.

"I was... Hmm, wondering if you'd like to go with us?" Clarke sits next to her facing her best friend and bringing her knees to her chest.

"I don't know Clarke," Lexa rubs the back of her neck. "I'd have to ask Gustus, and see if I won't miss a game or practice."

"Oh, okay." Lexa does not see the disappointed look on her friend's face before it disappears. "Are you hungry?"

 _Yes, but I think is not for food_. "No, don't worry. Did you have dinner yet?" Clarke shakes her head. "You should eat something, I can help you with math later. I could even start with my essay while you're eating."

"Ugh fine." Clarke says and stands up from the couch. "Get your stuff here though, I don't want to eat alone."

A few moments later Lexa finds herself sitting next to her best friend. Lexa's already working in her homework like she said she would while Clarke eats her spaghetti and tries to steal her friend's attention from her books, failing miserably.

Clarke groans and makes Lexa laugh softly, mostly to herself.

"Come on, at least taste how good the sauce is. I'm so proud of myself." Clarke says and holds her fork up to Lexa's mouth.

"Fine." Lexa says and brings it to her mouth. It is in fact really good. She had to stop herself from moaning so instead, she shrugs. "Is good Clarke, but I can cook better." Lexa smirks. The blue eyed girl laughs.

"You can't even make pancakes without burning them."

"Oh shush you."

Both girls laugh before Clarke finally finishes her plate and Lexa closes her book to look at her friend.

"Do you want to work here or in your room?" Lexa asks.

"Let's go to my room, is getting cold. Besides, I have all of my books upstairs and I totally don't want to go get them."

The brunette laughs. "You could have brought them with you before I got here."

"I was already in the living room watching TV and texting Rae before I called you, why'd I go to my room only to come back here?" Clarke sasses. Lexa laughs.

"Whatever Clarke, let's just finish homework and go to sleep, I have practice tomorrow again."

"Fiiiiiine. Let's go champ."

Lexa rolls her eyes at the nickname.

"I haven't even played in the final yet Clarke."

"I know, but I'm sure you'll win."

By the time their homework was done, it was already dark outside. Lexa checks her cellphone and finds a message from her sister, a simple smiley face and Anya saying she'll see her tomorrow. Clarke gets up from her bed and takes her books to put them back on the small desk in the corner of her room. She turns around to find Lexa staring at her and blushing as she looks away. Clarke smirks.

"Should we go to sleep now?" Lexa asks and avoids her friend's eyes. "I can go to the couch if you want me to."

Clarke turns off the lights, turns on the TV and lays down again on her bed. She looks at Lexa who's still looking at her legs instead of making eye contact her. Clarke leaves the tv remote and lays on her side and tries to catch her friend's eyes.

"When are you going to tell me what's in your mind Lex?" Clarke asks gently and takes Lexa's hand to interlock their fingers like they usually do. Clarke doesn't mind her friend's sweaty palms. "Look at me."

Lexa does what her friend asks. "I just... I keep thinking about what I did last week, you know..." Lexa avoids her friend's eyes again. "And I- I am so sorry Clarke I don't know what came over me."

Clarke sure do knows what the girl next to her is talking about. She remembers it perfectly like it happened just yesterday. "Lexa, it's okay. I'm not mad with you, if that's what you were worrying about."

"But Clarke, I..."

"No. Stop it, I really am not mad with you or something. Don't you think I didn't enjoy it too?"

Lexa nearly chocked at Clarke's words. She looks at her friend trying to find any sign that she's just messing with her but she only finds a pair of blue eyes staring at her with something she can't recognize. Lexa notices how dilated Clarke's eyes though, so she bites her lip and looks away from Clarke to stare at the TV.

"Do you ever think about it?" The blonde asks after a few moments when she sees that Lexa won't be saying anything.

"Think about what?" Lexa asks back without removing her eyes from the tv show she's watching.

"You know... Having sex." Clarke says and stares at her friend's face being illuminated only by the light coming from the tv.

Lexa gulps. She definitely is thinking about it now and she knows she might get too excited. She can't do that around her best friend. Not again. She’ll embarrass herself once more.

"I... I don't know Clarke. You know I've never been in a relationship before and I've only kissed that girl Costia at a party last year. She probably was too drunk and that's why she wanted something with me." Lexa whispers the last part hoping her friend won't want to talk about that.

"Don't say that Lex, I'm sure any girl would want something with you." Clarke says gently and softly caresses Lexa's hand with her thumb.

 _Yeah. Probably. But not you_.

"Whatever Clarke," Lexa says and kicks off her shoes to bring her legs up into the bed. "Why are you asking about that anyway?"

Now is Clarke's time to blush and bite her lip as she feel her cheeks burning. "I was just thinking that maybe we could practice with each other." Clarke says softly. "You know... We're still young and I totally don't want to make myself look like an idiot if I ever do something with anyone..."

By this time, Lexa's sure she's still asleep on her bed and she's just dreaming what her friend is saying. Did Clarke really say she wants to practice with her for when she has sex?

"I... Why?" Lexa stutters out. "I thought... You and Finn..."

"No Lex, he wanted to but I didn't trust him enough." Then why are you going out with him again? Lexa wanted to say but she had to literally bite her tongue to stop the words. "I do with you though. You're my best friend."

Lexa sighs and rubs her eyes. She had no idea of what she's supposed to say. I mean, her best friend, the girl she has had a crush on since she can remember, is asking her to practice sexual things on each other. She should say no. She knows she has to refuse to this. It's a terrible idea. Lexa knows it won't end well. She'll catch even more feelings for Clarke and she'll feel even worst knowing Clarke is going out with Finn by the end of this week.

But she can't help it. Of course she agrees. And Clarke smiles at her and takes both of her hands to interlock their fingers.

"Are you sure? I don't want you agree to something you don't want to do." Clarke asks and looks into Lexa's green eyes.

Lexa nods. "Yeah, I don't mind." But of course she does! She's about to at least kiss her best friend. And she's not sure if she's ready for something like that.

"Well then, what do you have in mind Lex? Anything you'd like to practice?" Clarke asks and lets go one of Lexa's hand to cup her jaw.

"I... I don't know, how about just kissing today?" Lexa says and blushes. "We can practice any other thing if you want."

Clarke shakes her head. "Kissing is okay. Come here."

Right now? Lexa wants to ask but the blue eyed girl is already pressing her lips against hers and cupping her cheeks with both hands making Lexa close her eyes. They remain like that for a few seconds, their lips just moving together and Lexa had to stop herself from letting out a soft moan when she felt Clarke gently tracing her bottom lip with her tongue.

Lexa lays on her side because she knows her neck will hurt if she doesn't, but she regrets it when Clarke brings her even more closer to her, and Lexa ends up with half of her body on top of Clarke's. With their legs tangled together, Lexa tries to think about anything else to avoid getting hard against her best friend's body.

But she knows it won't work when Clarke pulls away and breathily says, "open your mouth baby."

And Lexa does. And this time she couldn't stop the soft moan from escaping her mouth when her tongue touched Clarke's. She couldn't control her left hand from moving to grab Clarke's hips, eager to touch and feel her soft skin. Lexa uses her left elbow to keep her body from falling on top of Clarke, she can already feel her pants getting tight between her legs. She knows she should stop this. But she can't bring herself to untangle from Clarke's body and maybe even leave her house.

Because Lexa is kissing her best friend and she can't stop.

When Clarke breaks the kiss just because she needed some air, both of them were heavily breathing through their noses, Lexa thinks the best thing she can do now is kiss the blonde's neck. That's what people usually do, right?

So she does, Lexa starts giving soft kisses, just brushing her lips in the skin under Clarke's jaw, and she goes lower and lower until her lips are on her best friend's pulse point. Clarke tangles her fingers in Lexa's curly brown hair and whimpers when she feels Lexa's teeth biting her skin. This isn't the first time Clarke has had her neck kissed, Finn did it once and so did a boy she can't remember in a party, but Lexa definitely is the best one so far. Her kisses and bitings are so soft and so gentle that Clarke wonders if she's just imagining them. But then Lexa suddenly sucks hard on her pulse point, it probably will leave a mark but neither of the two cares enough to stop, and has Clarke moaning so loudly she would be embarrassed if she wasn't so turned on.

"Fuck Lex." Clarke whispers and removes her hands from Lexa's hair to her hips, then she tugs Lexa until she finally climbs on top of her.

With her friend still attacking her neck, Clarke decides to explore Lexa's toned back. She pushes her hands inside Lexa's shirt and slightly scratches her back with her short nails. When Lexa kisses Clarke again, the blue eyed girl wraps her smooth legs around Lexa's hips to bring her even more closer.

And of course Lexa wasn't ready to be this close to her best friend, so she couldn't help but grind down and moan into Clarke's mouth when both of their clothed centers touched. A few seconds later, Lexa can feel her cheeks burning and her hands getting sweaty again. She breaks the kiss whispers "I'm sorry Clarke, I think that was too muc-"

But Clarke is kissing her again already and trying to open the button of Lexa's pants. She wants to feel more of her friend. Clarke wants to be more close to the green eyed girl on top of her. "Lex, stop talking." Clarke whispers and finally opens Lexa's pants, and she gasps when she sees the hard dick of her friend begging to come out of her Clavin Klein boxers. It doesn't leave too much to imagination. If she thought feeling it the other night against her ass cheeks was hot, Clarke thinks she's going to pass out if Lexa comes anywhere close to the wet spot between her legs. "And take of your pants, please." Clarke says with low voice and looks up at her friend.

Lexa is breathing heavily through her nose but manages to get out, "will you too? I mean, will you take off your shorts." And Clarke just nods.

After Lexa's tight blue jeans touch the floor of Clarke's bedroom, she turns back her attention to her friend and finds Clarke only in her panties with a noticeable wet spot in the middle, and Lexa feels like she's dreaming.

Clarke tugs at her shirt and makes Lexa climb back on top of her as she eagerly kisses her neck. Lexa closes her eyes and kisses Clarke's temple. Lexa knows she should tell her friend to try to not leave any visible marks on her neck because she has to put on her soccer jersey tomorrow but she can't find her voice.

And when Clarke whispers in her ear, "Lex do the thing you did earlier, please." and bites her earlobe, Lexa gently grinds down again and brings Clarke's legs to wrap around her hips. Clarke had to stop kissing her friend's neck because that felt _so damn good_ now that only their underwear is in between she had to bite her lip to stop herself from whining when Lexa stopped. "Again," Clarke says and takes off Lexa's shirt to freely touch the defined abs of her friend. This time, Lexa does it, and she doesn't stop, loving the way Clarke moans in her ear. "baby, don't stop."

And Lexa totally doesn't plan to stop anytime soon.

Is Lexa who initiates the next kiss as her hips are now thrusting against Clarke's, both girls moaning into each other's mouth. Clarke notices Lexa might be close to orgasm when the girl's movement become more erratic and then, she suddenly stops and breaks the kiss.

"C-Clarke I'm sorry," she says and shakes her head. "I was getting a little too excited and..."

"Can I see you?" Clarke asks out of breath and Lexa stares at her like she has three heads. "I mean... If only you want me to."

Lexa clears her throat. "Do you really want to?" She asks nervously. Clarke gives her a shy smile and bites her lip. "I... Okay." Because she can’t deny anything to her best friend.

Clarke doesn't say anything else, she doesn't really know what she's supposed to say, as she sees Lexa sitting back in her heels and looks down as she slowly takes off her black tight boxers. She looks back at Clarke expecting to see the blonde looking away from her, only to find blue eyes staring directly at her. Then, Clarke sits just for a second to wrap her arms around her neck to bring her lips back. They kiss for a few moments until Lexa lays Clarke down gently trying to ignore the fact that she's on top of her friend only wearing her sports bra.

"Lex," Clarke whispers against her lips. "Can I see you?" She asks again and this time, Lexa closes her eyes, presses their foreheads together and nods. Clarke pecks her lips once more. However, the blonde decides it'd be much more fun to touch her friend instead of just look at her. Clarke moves her left hand slowly from where it was resting on Lexa's neck down to her defined abs, and then, it softly ghosts close to Lexa's hard dick, making the girl on top of her jump slightly at the contact. Clarke removes her hand worrying her friend would get mad at her actions. "I-I'm sorry." She manages to stutter out. Clarke can feel herself getting more wet just by hearing Lexa's whimpering in her neck.

"It's okay," Lexa whispers. "Just, nobody else beside me has ever touched me before."

"Can I?"

Lexa moans. "Yes please."

Feeling a little more confident this time, Clarke takes Lexa's hard on with her hand and she gently begins to move up and down, she can actually hear how loud her heart is beating and she hopes it won't come out of her chest.

Lexa's now softly moaning and whimpering and trying to control her hips from thrusting along with Clarke's hand movements. She moves her hands, still supporting her weight on her elbows, inside Clarke's oversized shirt trying to feel her soft skin. Clarke takes a deep breath when Lexa grabs her ribs and bites the spot where her neck meets her shoulder.

"Does it feel good?" Clarke asks nervously, she doesn't want to do something her friend isn't enjoying. Lexa's breathy moan and nod, gives her more confidence to move her hand faster. Clarke can feel something coming out from the tip of Lexa's dick and before she can ask if she's okay, Lexa whispers.

"C-Clarke," she says. "I-I'm not going to last much more."

Clarke brings their lips together again and continues moving her hand making Lexa moan loudly into her mouth. "It's okay," Clarke says softly brushing her lips against Lexa's. "You can cum baby. Let go."

And that's everything Lexa needed before she was whimpering and throbbing in Clarke's hand. Clarke kisses her again as she feels hot liquid covering her hand and some in her thighs. Unable to support herself anymore, Lexa falls on top of Clarke sighing and the blonde wipes her hand in the sheets of her bed, not caring about anything else besides her tired friend on top of her. She gently kisses Lexa's forehead before rolling on her side to help her friend lay down on her tummy.

"Clarke..." Lexa whispers without making an effort to open her eyes. Clarke smiles at her.

"Thank you." The blue eyed girl says and kisses her friend's cheek. "I'm gonna get you a clean pair of underwear and something to sleep with, okay?"

"But you..." Lexa whispers again. "You didn't..."

"Don't worry about me." Clarke says and gets up from the bed. She definitely will have to take a shower before thinking about falling asleep. "Just rest okay? You have practice tomorrow."

Lexa nodding was the last thing the blonde saw before making her way to the bathroom. _Well, that was definitely something_ , Clarke thinks as she bites her lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, we will see more of what is in the tags, Jealous Lexa is coming. (No pun intended :p)


End file.
